My Other Half
by star.everlasting
Summary: [Oneshot] She knew Lucy would always have Edmund there to comfort her or to help her. But her other half was gone. [RATED FOR SAFETY,INCEST]


**My Other Half**

**By Narnian magic**

Helloooo…to all you fine people…ok, to the point. For this story, I don't know how I thought of it, but I was just thinking of fanfiction one day, and I thought about a story I really liked that in the beginning, someone died…but they weren't, and I just thought, 'what if they really were dead?' And so yeah…ok…this story is dedicated especially to **Just A Little Bit Dramatic, Aminuleen, KibumiWong, Zeldy**…and yeah. They're all really cool people, and my really cool friends, so yeah…this story is dedicated to you guys, hope you guys like it!

Warnings: Incest and lots of sibling bonds…means NO EDMUND/LUCY

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline.

**half of me is gone...**

She woke up from a horrible nightmare, cold beads of sweat clung onto her forehead. She looked beside her for her best source of comfort just to remember…she closed her eyes tightly, feeling the tears coming already. Before she knew it, she was laid down on her stomach, her head in the pillow, crying her eyes out. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. She had asked herself many times before- what had they done to deserve this? They hadn't done anything wrong…it had felt so right here, where it would have been wrong _there. _He knew, and He was the one who told them it didn't matter here. He gave them His blessings, He was the one who joined them together. Yet not long after that, he was ripped away from her.

The girl shook herself, and even at trying her best to stop, the tears had only come faster than ever. She closed her eyes once again, trying to banish every single thought from her mind. She wanted sleep. She wanted eternal slumber. She wanted to fall down that dark abyss…and then they would be together again. They could never be separated again. But yet, she knew this was impossible. So she drew in a shaky breath, and got off the bed, trying to stand up. Before she knew what had happened, she felt cold against her cheek and then…nothing.

The world suddenly became lighter. She could see an exit to the pitch black. She couldn't remember anything. Then her vision focused, and she saw the faces of her worried siblings looming above her. The Queen had saw the two beings that had made her world as light as possible. Yet without him, shadows descended on her world. Him. She looked at the two once more, then turned over on her side and started sobbing. The girl felt a hand rubbing up and down her back in a soothing way while another hand fixed a cool cloth that was placed on her forehead. "Oh, Su…" she heard a soft voice say. She turned and was greeted by the teary face of her sister. She struggled to sit up and enveloped her in a hug, both girls crying hysterically. The older girl looked over at her brother, and noticed, shocked at the sight of tears streaming down his face. She opened up her arms, and he came running into them, while she hugged them as hard as she could while letting her own tears fall. This had happened everyday. Everyday since _that _day.

She remembered every detail of him. His sparkling blue eyes stunningly like her own, his golden hair gleaming in the sunlight…and so much more that hurt so much to think about. She remembered every night, every day that she had ever spent with him. She remembered that moment, when he had told her he loved her. It was their coronation, and the two needed some air. They had gone out to the balcony, and they could still see a fading pink on the horizon. The stars were already out and shining above them, the waves crashing onto the shore. The wind was a gentle breeze, caressing their faces. He had looked at her in the eyes, and said it in his soft voice. She remembered at after he had told her, he kissed her. And she had enjoyed every moment of it.

She remembered when she had her first suitor. She had seen him on his throne, next to hers, stiff with anger. Before the suitor had a chance to finish, she saw him stand up, his eyes cold. She knew immediately what would happen, so she stood up and restrained him from doing what he wanted to do to him at the moment. She looked at him square in the eyes and shook her head. The blue orbs had softened as they looked at her, and then they lowered in defeat. He sat back down as she gave her suitor a little explanation on why she couldn't marry him, or any of her suitors for that case. That little explanation of her's had scared the prince so much he had the sense to warn the other men scouring after the Queen's hand to not go. Thankfully they had listened.

That was when she was sixteen years old. When she was eighteen, he had proposed to her, and she had said yes. It was one of the happiest days of her life. Their wedding had happened not long after that, and Aslan was there. She thought her heart would burst from the excitement, and at the same time, butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. After they had said the vows, after he slipped the ring on her finger and her doing the same to him…it was the most happiest moment of her entire life, she knew. She had turned to face her new husband, and with a wide smile, she kissed him again. The Narnians had roared and cheered at the married couple.

A few years after that, when she was twenty, she found out she was with her first child. But on that same day…it happened. He was away at battle, against a neighboring country. She had sent him a letter as soon as she could about their expected child. She had waited a month for his answer, but no messenger came until she had waited for a total of two months. As the messenger came, she saw him: his battle tunic was torn, bloody gashes on his face. He had handed her the letter, and then he collapsed. "Get this man cleaned up, a room, and some new clothes." She had ordered. After they left, she was left alone with her siblings. When she had saw the messenger, he was bloody and war-torn. For some reason, she knew something bad was going to happen. She took a deep breath before opening the letter.

_My dear Queen, _it had said.

_The news of our child has brought great joy to my heart. Are you and the baby all right back in Cair Paravel? I trust Lu and Ed are taking care of you. Still, don't forget that even if he was Just, he could still be a git sometimes. _She laughed before continuing. _The Narnians are loosing this war, the opposing army is gaining control. Soon, we may have to retreat back to Cair and ask for help from Archenland. I don't know if we can still have a chance right now, but you need to be careful, especially with the baby in your stomach. How I wish I could be back at home with you! I can't wait to be a father. Don't forget you have to be extra careful, even inside the castle. You weren't given the weapons that you were given years ago from Father Christmas for nothing, although do not use them until you have to. Don't overexert yourself!_

_With all my love_

That was all it had said. And it was dated two months ago. She crumpled up the letter, and threw it at Edmund before running up to her room and collapsing on her bed, crying unstoppably. After she had fled, Edmund picked up the letter and read it alongside his sister. He had exclaimed, 'Hey!' when the letter said that he could still be a git. His sister had laughed, and the Just King turned red before resuming. Two whole months ago.

For some reason, the girl upstairs couldn't seem to stop crying. Why she was crying she didn't even know. So she decided to question the messenger that had brought her the letter. When she had arrived, she found that her siblings were already there. They looked over at her, and motioned for her to join them. She did, and the first thing she said to the man was, "What became of the army?" The messenger had raised his head weakly. "Defeat," he had replied, "Gravely defeated. The army has been destroyed and also scattered. The King himself is…dead." With that, the man said no more. His head sank into the pillows, leaving this world forever.

The three monarchs stood there, shocked by what he had said. "No…" she had whispered, and had then fallen on the floor, crying, pouring out everything. She couldn't believe he was dead. He couldn't be dead…he was her life, her soulmate. He couldn't be. But he was, and there was no way she could do anything about it. All she could do was cry. She just sat there and cried with her siblings, mourning at the lost of a loved one.

It had hit her hard, realizing that there would be no more nights where he would sleep beside her, no more times where he could hold her when she was crying, no more comforting whispers in the night, no more of his gentle kisses, and…there would be no more him. No more would he enter the throne room every morning and smile at her. No more would he be sword fighting with Edmund. No more would there be four corners of their world. And no more would there be half of her. He was truly gone.

When she was crying with her siblings, holding them after her fainting ordeal, it was already three months into her pregnancy. It was beginning to show, and she had known, since that day, that her child wasn't going to have its father. He was gone from this world, leaving her and the baby alone in this cruel world. It wasn't fair. She knew that her sister always had Edmund behind her to look after her. But her other half was gone. She had cried everyday since the truth had come to her, she had toiled through, living for nothing everyday but who she knew now as her son and her siblings. The girl extracted herself from her crying sister and brother, and put both her hands to her swelling belly. She looked at it for a moment before she started singing softly. She knew she had to live on, no matter how hard it is because her son was depending on her. He needed her, and she needed him. He and her sister and brother were the only links to him.

Then came the fateful day which the three had heard of the White Stag. She was already into the eight month of her pregnancy, and even with her sibling's protests, she had to come. "I need some fresh air, and I haven't been riding for such a long time!" she had said. It was true. But it was only half of the reason why she wanted to go. She needed time to just get out of Cair and think. She needed to just calm down. So she went along with her sister and brother, having a great time until…"What's that?" the young Queen dismounted and asked. "I don't know…" she murmured. "It looks so familiar…" Edmund had added. "Spare Oom!" she suddenly exclaimed. She took Edmund's hand, and led him through the trees with her sister close behind. It was dark, and soon, the surrounding became very…soft, and furry, unlike the branches of the woods they were riding through earlier. Suddenly, she felt something stir in her stomach. Before she knew it, she was on her knees, kneeling on the floor.

Her eyes got wide as she realized what was happening. She looked around her. One, Two, Three…"NO!" This wasn't happening. It wasn't supposed to happen. She ran to the back of the wardrobe, only to find a blank, wooden wall staring back at her. "NO!" she cried again, horrified, tears already flowing fast down her cheeks. She kicked and screamed at the hard wood, before she felt someone dragging her out. When she turned around, she saw Edmund. And behind him, was the Professor. Suddenly panicking, she remembered the thing most precious to her. She looked down to her stomach…and saw it flat. She put both her hands on it, and felt no kick from the son she used to bear. She looked around once again, and saw no other except her two siblings, and the old man. Tears ran down her cheeks now, her blue eyes filled with all the pain in the world. "No..." she whispered. "No!" she cried louder. "Give him back to me! Give me back my son!"

They had come back. All of them should have. All. But only three of the five had made it. Lucy and Edmund Pevensie…and herself. Her other half was gone forever, no where to be found. He was gone, no matter where they were, never to appear again. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed something, and ran inside the bathroom before locking the door and unwrapping the object she had nicked on the way here. A knife. On the count of three. Suddenly, Lucy and Edmund both heard a pained cry. Kicking down the door to the bathroom, they found their sister, Susan Pevensie with a knife driven through her heart and blood in a puddle on the floor. Lucy leaned against her brother and sobbed while Edmund's own tears flowed freely down his cheeks. In the midst of the Pevensie's sadness, they knew Susan's wishes had come true. She was finally united with Peter again. The elder Pevensies and their son was now together again, nothing ever being able to separate them. The two halves were finally back together.

**sorrow doesn't ever last forever...**

Narnian magic: the END! Gosh, it took me like a whole hour to do this because I didn't have a lot of great ideas. Anyway, **Aminuleen:** all your Susan-death or Peter-death or Lucy-death stories really kind of gave me the ending idea…part of it anyway. And then **Just A Little Bit Dramatic's** In His Place gave me the real Peter-death idea. So, to **KibumiWong, Aminuleen, Zeldy and Just A Little Bit Dramatic** especially, I hoped you guys liked it, and to the other people…well, what do you think?


End file.
